


Relaxation

by nerav



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Chair Sex, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, the nth time I'm digging into kyoji's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: After Kyoji has a sudden freak out on stage, Minori decides it's time to do something about it.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit inspired by the Happy Resort Wedding mobage event. Not in the theme itself, but just the gay lovebirds being themselves.

Kyoji rested a quivering palm on his stomach and covered his mouth in anticipation from the bile rising up his throat. He broke into a cold sweat. His vision was blurry but he could imagine a dozen sharpened eyes zoning on him. The thought did little to ease him. He quietly excused himself and left the stage, ignoring the cries calling out to him.

It was absolutely humiliating to choke in public, right in front of the producer no less. He dreaded returning and seeing the worrying looks on everyone’s faces. And he certainly didn’t look forward to answering any questions.

He wouldn’t even know what to say to them. In truth, he wasn’t sure what happened either.

It was not like Kyoji to have stage fright, to choke on the last day of practice before their next live. Though Kyoji was not composed by nature, any timidity usually melted away as soon as he took those steps.

Even in his most embarrassing moments—usually resulting in him stumbling his feet over the stage props or being forced to raise his volume in uncharacteristic glee—his unitmates were always there to support him and cover up the tiny mishaps; Pierre’s charming and colorful character usually diverted attention from the audience, while Minori would quickly rescue Kyoji before things escalated into something worse.

But, all of a sudden, right when it was his turn to practice his solo, he froze. His mind drew a complete blank when trying to remember the lyrics, and his feet were too numb to dance accordingly. Whatever happened, he hoped it was only a result from catching a cold or some other trifling reason.

When he returned to his dressing room, he went straight toward the mirror and stared at it hard. He noticed his skin was sickly pale, his pupils dilated, and his lips trembling. He continued examining himself until he heard the sound of the door opening. He flinched back in response to the sound, quickly facing the doorway.

He feared it was the producer. Instead, it was someone else entirely. He let out a sigh of relief as soon as he locked eyes with them.

“Minori- _san_ ,” he murmured.

“Kyoji,” Minori said, smiling. He locked the door shut behind him.

Noting that he still wore his costume, Kyoji realized his freak-out was still very recent, with neither of them having time to change their clothes. To him, it felt much longer.

Minori walked close to him and extended his hand. A freshly cold water bottle was in his grasp. “Here.”

“O-Oh,” Kyoji mumbled. He slowly accepted the offering in slight uneasiness. “Thank you, Minori- _san_.”

His hands trembled as he held the bottle. Judging by Minori’s lowered eyelids, he imagined it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Kyoji—”

He knew what he was going to say. “I’m fine.”

In feign demonstration of his confidence, he opened up the bottle and took several deep gulps.

“You don’t seem fine to me. Even Pierre is worried. In fact, he was the first one rushing to check on you.”

“Pierre….” Guilt hinged on his face as he imagined the hurt on that precious boy’s face.

Minori laughed softly. “He was quite adamant to stop working and come see you. So I told him that I would go in his stead.”

It was thankful he did. As much as Pierre was so important to Kyoji, he was still too young and innocent to grasp the anxieties and stressors of adulthood. Minori, on the other hand, with his many years of experience, would have been a better fit in consoling Kyoji. Judging by how quickly Pierre must have relented, he imagined that even he trusted Minori to take care of Kyoji.

Kyoji whitened his knuckles. “I’m sorry, Minori- _san_. I really don’t know what happened. I promise, it won’t happen again….” He paused, realizing how empty his promise was. “Maybe I should take a break from the show instead.”

Minori widened his eyes. “‘Take a break’? What do you mean?”

“I mean….” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t want to jeopardize the performance tomorrow. You guys should just go on without me. I’m sure you’ll both be fine.” He gave a bittersweet smile.

Minori shook his head. “Nonsense. It would be like a tricycle missing its third wheel.”

“But….” He grew quiet.

It was Minori who broke the awkward silence. “You seem very tense lately, Kyoji. I noticed it for a while since we started rehearsal for this event.”

Kyoji blinked. “You… have?”

“Of course,” he smiled, “I always look out for the two of you. That’s why, I feel, a break is good. But only until the show starts.”

“But then, what should I—“

“Just relax. Come here.” He gestured Kyoji to sit on the chair beside him.

Bewildered, Kyoji obeyed. Before he could ask Minori what to do next, he felt Minori clasp tightly onto his shoulders.

“Take off your top, please.”

Kyoji felt his cheeks burn. “W-What?”

“I’ll need you to remove your top before we can continue.”

“B-But….”

“I can’t give you a proper massage with it on, silly.”

“Oh.” Somehow, he felt slightly disappointed.

With his cheeks still crimson, he disrobed all the top layers of his costume and removed his gloves. He folded them and placed them on the desk, then returned back to his seat. With the mirror in front, he saw his bare chest and quickly felt embarrassed by his low muscle tone.

The sight of his nudity didn’t deter Minori. Closing his eyes, he removed his gloves and pressed his fingertips against Kyoji’s neck. The touch instantly gave him goosebumps. Despite his age, Minori’s hands were soft and smooth, with a nice scent that Kyoji half-wondered if his hands were always like that, or if he just had really good lotion.

“See,” Minori murmured, caressing his fingertips over Kyoji’s skin. “Your muscles feel stiff. I’m going to try my best to mellow them down, okay?”

“O-Okay.”

Smiling, Minori rubbed around Kyoji’s neck, making sure to attend to his pressure points, before lowering them to his shoulders. Then, he focused on his back muscles and massaged their entire circumference. He patted his fist on certain spots before rewinding back to simple caresses. He repeated the entire process, cycling between his neck and back.

While Minori massaged him rather expertly, Kyoji felt… something. He wasn’t sure what, but it certainly felt different. He never noticed his muscles were so worn and tired, and he almost thought this massage was pointless. But each pound and rub made him feel so reinvigorated, it made him think twice about his condition. Perhaps Minori was right after all.

Just as he was about to fall into the bliss of tranquility, he felt his muscle nearly spasm out of the blue. “Ack!” he groaned, wincing from the sudden tightness.

“Sorry, sorry, Kyoji!” Minori said sheepishly, gesturing his hand in apology. “I’m really so sorry! Sometimes I forget my own strength.”

“I-It’s okay,” he mumbled. Until now, he had forgotten this gentle, nurturing man was also the same person who once possibly killed a man.

Laughing, Minori resumed his massage. In a matter of seconds, the flow returned, lulling Kyoji into relaxation. While he worked on his back, Minori began humming. His soothing voice prompted Kyoji to break from his trance and look at him. As soon as he did, he felt his chest tighten all of a sudden—and this time, he knew it wasn’t due to Minori’s accidental strength.

Only now did he realize how close Minori was. He could feel his breath puffing warmly against his skin as he hummed. His lean body was pressed so close that only the back of the chair divided them. As he shifted positions, Minori’s hair swished and occasionally fell over Kyoji’s neck. Noting his hands, Kyoji saw how his pristine and milky skin contrasted with his own. The only thing colored were his rosy cheeks, brimming as he hummed his own solo as if it came directly from the heart.

It was only then that Kyoji realized Minori in a whole different light—did Minori’s eyes always twinkle like that? Had his hair always looked so silky, and did his skin always felt so good? It bubbled all sorts of emotions.

“Kyoji,” Minori said, breaking Kyoji from his reverie. “You’ve been overworking yourself these last couple of days. I think today you finally reached your breaking point.”

Kyoji stayed silent, unable to deny the claim.

“Can I ask what possibly triggered it?”

Kyoji frowned. “I… don’t really know.”

Minori paused. Rather than resume his massage, he shifted his hands to Kyoji’s jawline. He cupped his face, feeling his cool hand overlay the heat of his cheeks.

“May I suggest a possible explanation?”

Kyoji blinked. He was stunned speechless for a moment and struggled to gather his bearings. “I….” He swallowed hard. “Yeah, you can.”

“I have a feeling this is all because of the attendance list for tomorrow’s show.”

“You… you know about that?”

“Of course,” Minori laughed softly. “Pierre’s bodyguards had to scan for any potential threats to their prince. While they were scanning it, I took a peek at it…. And I saw the name on the list.”

Kyoji half-expected Minori to voice it, but he held himself back. In the end, they both knew exactly what it was. There was no point making Kyoji extra uncomfortable by saying it.

Takajo.

The name that continued to haunt him since birth.

Without any warning, his older brother bought tickets to their live tomorrow. Kyoji had no clue why.

Was his brother seeing him perform just to laugh at him and tell their father how he much he had fallen, in their eyes? Did his brother had plans to talk to him behind stage, in a last ditch effort to bring him back to their home?

Or maybe, as the little voice in his head suggested, he wanted to actually support him? Thinking over their constant disputes in the past, he immediately scoffed at the notion.

“Is that why you wanted to skip this performance?”

“I… No, it wasn’t. I don’t want to ruin you and Pierre’s hard work for such selfish reasons. Maybe it’s why I was overworking myself, but I didn’t want to run away either. It’s just… it’s hard to not feel anxious.”

Minori lowered his eyelids. “I understand you completely.”

“But I changed my mind. This… this really did help me think things over. I feel a lot better than before and I think… I think I’ll be alright today. And tomorrow too. Even if there’s a risk, I’ll just keep trying harder.”

Minori wrapped his arms around Kyoji’s neck and pulled him into a loving embrace. Kyoji felt enticed by the strong scent of the rose perfume on him. He kissed Kyoji on the back of his neck, sending shockwaves through his nerves and leaving Kyoji trembling.

“I’ll do whatever I can to support you,” Minori smiled, with such a warm, beaming face that melted Kyoji with its beauty, “I knew you would keep your head up high in the end. That’s why I’m so proud of you, Kyoji.”

Kyoji’s face was entirely red. He lowered his head. “Thank you, Minori- _san_ ,” he mumbled.

Truly, he loved this man. It never felt anymore apparent than now, with him in his arms. Feeling Minori’s tender hands, smelling his fresh scent, hearing his gentle, light voice. Noting his long eyelashes, his silky hair, his moist lips, his lean body pressed against him….

Wait, what was he doing?

Quickly, he resisted continuing that line of thought. But it was too late. The blood of adrenaline already coursed through his body, and Minori’s beautiful body being so close didn’t help matters.

Before he knew it, he was already half-hard. While his mind was in complete disarray from the mortification and shock of its presence, he tried to compose himself externally. The last thing he wanted to do was prompt Minori to its attention. He exhaled deeply and tried to control his raging hormones, hoping his erection would calm itself in a matter of seconds.

It didn’t, even when Minori finally pulled away. Much to his horror, Minori continued to massage him.

“M-Minori- _san_!” He stammered, in a volume much louder than his usual speaking voice. He quickly covered his hands over his fly. “T-Thank you for everything, but I-I think I’m f-fine now!”

“Really? You certainly seem a little _too_ full of energy now.”

“R-Really, I’m fine!” He gestured his hand to shoo Minori away. “Just give me a few seconds alone and I-I’ll come out of hiding!”

“Oh?” Minori suddenly said. “What’s going on here…?”

Kyoji felt his heart stopped. Unwittingly, he no longer fully hid his erection. Before he could rush to cover it up, he heard Minori’s silent gasp.

“I-I’m sorry,” he blurted, feeling that there was no point denying it any longer. “I didn’t mean to… I just, I… I’m sorry, Minori- _san_.”

He wished he could kick himself for getting all the wrong impressions from Minori’s innocent assistance. He considered rushing out the door, but with Minori holding onto his shoulders, he was frozen in place.

Then, surprisingly, rather than hear dismay or shame, Minori _laughed_. Not out of awkwardness or at Kyoji’s expense, but as if Kyoji was the cutest thing in the world to him.

“If you wanted to relax _that_ way,” Minori teased, “you should have just asked in the first place.”

The playful wink that followed made all the blood rush down his groin again.

“M-Minori- _san_ … are you sure we should be doing this? Here, of all places?”

“I don’t see why not,” Minori said as he flashed a smile. “I’ve heard that sex is very beneficial for your health. And I think we both need some de-stressing right about now.”

“O-Okay….”

Laughing once more, Minori finally removed himself from behind the chair and wrapped around to face Kyoji directly. He lowered himself slightly to reach Kyoji’s height, resting his hands on his shoulders to keep their position steady. Leaning forward, Minori planted a firm kiss on Kyoji’s lips. Thankfully, it wasn’t a dream, as Kyoji pondered; Minori’s lips were as soft and edible as he envisioned.

With no more hesitation holding him back, Kyoji returned the gesture with equal fervor, digging his fingertips through Minori’s hair as he held onto his scalp. They took turns taking control of the lip lock, rocking the chair with each step Minori made. Each teething and nibbling was tantalizing that it left them both dribbling in delight.

Kyoji felt his skin already dripping with sweat, and he imagined Minori must feel even worse. With quivering hands, Kyoji rushed to undress Minori. He tried to maintain the kiss and keep the flow moving as much as possible. He was forced to break contact for a moment just so he could pull his shirt over and lower down his garments, but as soon as the deed was done, they rushed back into each other’s mouths. They kicked off their shoes to finish the deal.

Now fully nude, every touch of skin, drip of sweat, and rub of thighs felt ten times more exhilarating. They continued kissing while their hands searched around the other. Kyoji mostly kept his hands around Minori’s back, while the other was far more adventurous. One hand groped around Kyoji’s chest, and the other searched for lower grounds. When Kyoji felt Minori grasp his erection, he flinched in surprise, releasing a pleasurable moan.

Minori took control. He stroked Kyoji’s cock with gradually increasing speed, until his hand was bobbing every second. Kyoji felt his cock hardening and throbbing in-between Minori’s delicate fingers. Soon after, it was dripping and coating Minori’s hands with stickiness. It was agonizing, messy, and embarrassing, but Kyoji loved every second of it. Just like the massage earlier, he felt all his stress and tension melt away with Minori’s fingertips.

“Kyoji,” Minori murmured, cheeks flushed. His lovely voice temporarily broke Kyoji from his trance-like state. Once quick glanced revealed that he was already hard himself. “Let me ride you.”

Kyoji nodded meekly. “Should I… get on the sofa then?”

“No, here is fine.”

“Huh?” He blinked rapidly. “You mean, on the chair?”

“Of course,” he said, smiling.

“B-But,” he stammered, “what if I drop you? I don’t really consider myself strong. I don’t know if I can—“

“Don’t worry.” He kissed Kyoji. “I believe in you, Kyoji. I trust you with my entire being.”

He felt his cheeks burning into a darker shade. “Minori- _san_ ….”

Kyoji was still uncertain, but after hearing those genuine, heartfelt words, how could he say no? Even if he had a gut feeling of failure, he was more than willing to do anything for Minori, just as he always did for him. Hesitating no longer, he finally gave a small nod.

Minori kissed him again before preparing. Thankfully, Minori left his bag in the dressing room. A simple dug around the purse was all it took to retrieve a bottle of lube. (Given how long it was since they last had sex, he was not surprised Minori was eager to jump at any opportunity.) Minori squirted the substance into his palm and rubbed it around Kyoji’s erection, giving a glossy sheen over it. With another handful, he prepared himself by digging into his anus. Watching as Minori moaned and fingered himself didn’t help matters for Kyoji’s arousal. By the time he was finished, Kyoji was practically begging to take Minori right there and then.

Minori didn’t disappoint. Once they gave subtle cues to continue, he readied himself by sitting on Kyoji’s lap. Using the chair to guide him, he slowly lowered himself, spreading his legs further with each movement. Kyoji tried to keep himself still, but his body trembled with Minori’s weight. With each purr coming from Minori’s moistened lips, it took Kyoji ever fiber of his being to resist pulling Minori down faster.

Once he was fully deep in, they both gasped; Minori from pleasure, while Kyoji was mixed with lust and alarm. Minori was thankfully not too heavy, but with his mind foggy and his self-awareness waning, he struggled to support Minori’s thighs. And yet, it was a miracle that he hadn’t dropped Minori so far.

“See?” Minori caressed Kyoji’s jaw, eyeing him lovingly. “I knew you could do it.”

“I guess… I think you give me too much confidence though.”

“I always believe in you, Kyoji.”

“Minori- _san_ ,” he murmured. He squeezed him tighter. “What should I…?”

“Allow me this time,” Minori cooed.

Minori slowly picked himself up, using the chair to rise over Kyoji. Kyoji couldn’t resist a faint whimper once he no longer felt Minori squeezing around him. The disappointment quickly subsided as Minori lowered his hips once more, this time faster than usual. Kyoji scrambled to hold up his weight.

When they kissed, that was when all the coyness ended. While they explored each other’s mouths, Minori used the rush of adrenaline to repeatedly rise and drop his hips. Each penetration went quicker and with more vigor, leaving them increasingly breathless. The chair was starting to creak as their weights collided with each rock of their hips.

Eventually, maintaining their kiss proved difficult. Pulling away from Kyoji’s mouth, Minori instead laid his head over his shoulder. He panted out Kyoji’s name, each syllable dripping with lust. In contrast, Kyoji couldn’t even articulate any words, only concentrating instead on the bliss of each penetration, as well as his slowly-weakening grip on Minori. Their moans were in synchronization with each chair creak, echoing throughout the empty space. Kyoji didn’t consider their volume, knowing that the dressing room wasn’t entirely soundproof, but at that moment, he didn’t care for the consequences.

The longer it went on, however, the more Kyoji felt himself slipping—both figuratively and literally. If this kept going on, Kyoji imagined he would eventually drop Minori, and that would ruin the whole experience for the both of them.

“M-Minori- _san_ ,” Kyoji groaned in between pants, squeezing his eyelids shut. “I-I… I can’t… I can’t hold up much longer….”

To his astonishment, Minori stopped himself from going any further, pulling Kyoji out entirely and removed himself from his lap. For a moment, he assumed Minori was going to end it right then, with neither of them fully satisfied. Instead, Minori simply turned around and lowered himself over the dressing room table.

“ _Please_ ,” was all he said. He spread his hips apart and exposed himself entirely to Kyoji.

Kyoji instantly clicked his brain over the meaning behind his words. Fulfilling such an earnest request, Kyoji rushed to get off the chair. Without any buildup, he resumed the speed and intensity of their previous penetration, essentially fucking Minori over the desk. Within seconds, the noises of the breaths and the skin-slapping ramped up into shameless volume.

Though the chair was a fun experience, it was only in this position that Kyoji could fully enjoy Minori. He loved seeing those crimson cheeks rub against the surface of the desk, his silky hair sticking wet and disheveled over his shoulders. (Somehow, his ponytail had loosened during all their debauchery.) He loved seeing Minori’s back drenched with sweat, and he especially loved feeling the full force of their sex, no longer held back by his own struggle to carry Minori.

All of it culminated into Kyoji finally releasing himself inside Minori. He rode out his orgasm for as long as he could, slowly weakening his thrusts as his arousal waned. Thankfully, it wasn’t long until Minori came as well, spilling over the desk.

When they were both finally finished, Minori slumped over the desk and heaved. Kyoji followed suit, falling back onto the chair and slouching as he caught his breath.

They remained in place for most of the afterglow. Once they finally regained their strength, they began cleaning up themselves and the area without saying anything. Afterwards, they put back on their clothes.

“So,” Minori said, pulling Kyoji into a small kiss after he finished dressing himself, “was that relaxing enough for you?”

He couldn’t deny the claim. “Yeah… it definitely was.”

“For now on, instead of massages, I’ll stick to this.”

Kyoji blushed. “Y-You don’t really have to….”

Minori gave a playful smirk. “I think we both could use some relaxation from our jobs every now and then. I look forward to our next performance, Kyoji.”

Oh, Minori. Always assuming the best out of Kyoji. And yet, he couldn’t love him anymore because of it.

This time, it was Kyoji who initiated the kiss. “I won’t let you down,” he breathed out.

He truly believed in those words this time. If Minori was by his side, Kyoji felt that he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why there wasn't a single person knocking on that door.


End file.
